Poinsettias
by Kasaihanaa
Summary: Holiday winter-y Royai because it's that time of year.


_AN: HOLIDAY ROYAI YAY!_

_I apologize for any typos. And I don't write royai too often. So please bare with me if it's awful. _

* * *

Roy puts his hands in the pockets of his trench, his fingers curled into fists. Riza shakes her head in annoyance, and quietly, slips her hands into her gloves. "Cold out." She begins, flexing her fingers into the other, and offering the man a smirk.

"Hm? Yeah, it's been a few years since this side of Amestris has even seen snow.." Roy adds, pulling back out of his pockets blowing hot air into red hands.

It's mid December, and Central's been coated in the flurry. White roofs, white dusted leaves, and the sidewalks too. A pleasant Sunday, and the streets bustle with civilians, and everyone seems more content. Roy can even vouch for that himself. The day was planned spontaneously, his pen swiveling at his desk as it always had, and she stood idle, eyes closed, pleasant expression—very pleasant. It was almost hard to believe such a simple thing as a turned up lip, a half smile, hidden in quiet calm could so easily bring the same demeanor to his own.

Then she hums. Quietly, a almost inaudible rendition of a soft carol he can recall her singing as a child, and he let's her continue, even proceeding to hum along of course, terribly off-key.

"Colonel?" Riza stops first, her. Eyes opening and only shifting to meet his. Same smile, same content. And all the while he continues. "Colonel."

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"No need to apologize, sir. Though, I could ask you to keep it down."

"That bad, huh?" Roy huffs, leaning back into his chair.

"Awful, really."

He says nothing, but his eyes narrow, and he smirks, before attempting to carry a tune again.

It's rewarding enough. She sighs, and the sigh is the closest thing he can get to a laugh, and as a bonus her cheeks have achieved one of the lightest shades of pink.

"So, when's you're next day out of the office?" Roy asks.

"Tomorrow, sir."

"Doing anything important?"

Riza sighs, "No. A day to wind down never hurt anyone."

"Wind down some other time."

"Did you have something else in mind?"

"There's a nice cafe just a few blocks from here. We can take a walk through the park, then come back around, get a coffee." Roy shrugs, tapping the now cold mug on his desk with the tip of his pen.

Another sigh, and Riza only offers a smile as her response.

And so the next afternoon they ended up here, with Riza in coat and gloves, and Roy, nothing but a trench.

The walk is quiet, and they stay close. Roy turns over the idea of leaning, sliding his hands into hers, but all he manages is a nervous twitch as his fingers jerk within his pockets. Instead, Riza is first to close the distance, sliding her hand into the space between his arm and the coat, and resting her fingers where it bends. Roy says nothing, only smiles and gently brings his arm in closer to his middle.

The park is quiet, and they exchange a few words, mostly memories of a time where things were easy. There's kids playing in the snow to one side, park benches on the left, and the large ornate tree straight ahead.

"You remember these?" Riza smiles, unhooking her fingers from her arm and taking a step toward the tree.

"Poinsettias." Roy nods, watching.

"I used to line the windows with them when I was young."

"Make me put the damn star on the tree."

"You liked the practice." Riza smiles and lightly runs her finger along of the petals.

Excitedly she recalls bringing him metal and bits of glass, and Roy would gladly take them out back and try to put his transmuting skills to use. Every star was only slightly deformed. One tip shorter than the other, maybe bent back, but they were both proud of the outcome nonetheless.

Roy sighs, and the breath from his lips comes out in vapors. Riza turns back, smiling again, and Roy's cheeks turn red from what he passes off as the cold. There's a pause, and she blinks, hesitant before slipping her fingers back into the hollow of his arm.

"Cold, Colonel?"

"A bit."

"You should have brought a heavier coat."

"The cafe's just down there."

Laughing a bit, she walks, tugging him lightly behind. The coffee's warm, not quite warm enough, and of course Roy only downs half, leaving a half empty mug not worth the hundred cenz.

Once they leave, he finds himself in her apartment. Hayate pads at his heels, not exactly an unwelcome presence, but he feels watched regardless, and scratches him behind the ears. Riza goes to change, and comes out with a simple sweater and pants, her nose still red.

"Suits you." Roy smiles, giving the dog one last pat before moving to the couch.

"What's that?"

Acting on his quickly mustered confidence, he leans, lightly pressing his lips to her nose, and pauses, shortly before brushing a kiss to her lips.

From there, it was not hungry, and it was not tentative, but gentle and gentle and willing, as hands slid to hems and peeled back layers. They move, touch, caress, and sighs and pants intertwine in the air. Until, they collapse, a series of soft kisses and hushed tired breaths, and Roy pulls her into his chest.

Roy cooks dinner, and Riza pulls on his shirt fastening buttons and watching from the table. There's no exchange of words, just blissful looks, and he set the plates down and adds whatever's left to the dog's bowl on the floor.

They finish, leaving the plates on the table and he takes her hand, leading her to the bed. She offers a feather kiss as they fall, and Roy pulls the covers them both wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

By morning Riza's alone, fumbling in the closet for her clothes, and finding one of Roy's many left over shirts missing from some of the previous nights spent before. Before long, she's headed to the kitchen, pinning up blonde strands of hair, and looks up finding a single poinsettia tacked to the windowsill, note attached to it's stem.

_Happy Holidays, Elizabeth. _

Riza smiles, and quietly, she hums once more.


End file.
